in_a_locked_roomfandomcom-20200215-history
Stories: Phone-pocalypse
Lori has broken her cell phone, and she needs to get a replacement! As she’s shopping for the newest model, she sees “the perfect phone”. She buys it without hesitation, and it makes everything so much easier for her! But she unaware of the consequences that come with it, too. Cast *Jenny *Lori *More to be revealed.... Story Ah- Lori Loud. Here we see the oldest Loud- on her cell phone, again. * Lori: 'Hey, what do you know, huh? This is an important device for everyone! ''Alright then- carry on. Lori rolls her eyes. * 'Lucy: '''Hey, Lori. * '''Lori: '''AAAAHHH! ''*This scared Lori so much, she dropped her phone* * 'Lucy: '''Oops- sorry Lori. * '''Lori: '''You- just- GET OUT OF HERE! ''Lori storms out of her room, and gets into Vanzilla. * 'Lori: '''I'm gonna need a new phone. Hopefully the mall has good phones. ''Meanwhile... * 'Jenny: '''Ugh, this gear is awful! It's all plain old clothing! ''The Powerpuff Girls, Jelo, and Robin (Iconoclasts) go to Jenny's house for a visit. * 'Robin (Iconoclasts): '''Hey, Jenny! * '''Jelo: '''Hiya. * '''Jenny: '''Hello everyone! I was just about to head to the mall to look for some new gear. You guys wanna join me? * '''Robin (Iconoclasts): '''That'd be cool! * '''Jenny: '''Alright then! Hopefully they have some new stock! ''Eventually, Jenny and her friends reach the mall. Shortly, Jenny takes notice of Lori. * '''Jenny: '''Hey Lori. * '''Jelo: '''Hey! * '''Lori: '''Oh, hi guys! Say.... have you guys seen any good phones on the market? * '''Blossom: '''Well, I'd be glad to answer, but how did you get here in Los Angeles from Michigan? * '''Lori: '''If I don't get a new phone, I could literally die! I traveled as far as I needed to find a new phone! * '''Blossom: '''Still doesn't explain how you managed to get here quickly. * '''Jelo: '''Going to Los Angeles from Michigan takes days! If you drive by van or something, you have to make stops along the states in order to still be in perfect condition! Or, you have to take an airplane, which is a bit shorter but still too long. * '''Lori: '''Actually, I made it here in a day with the van! Lisa helped give it a boost! * '''Lisa: '''You are absolutely welcome. * '''Blossom: Oh. * Jelo: '''First, I'll ask you something. What was your phone brand? * '''Lori: '''You know what? That was the only thing I did not know about it. But, maybe I could find a really great new phone to replace my old one! * '''Jelo: '''Okay, fine with me. ''*bumps into Melissa, Star and Marco* ''Whoa, sorry! Oh, wait, hey, Melissa! Star! Marco! * '''Melissa, Star and Marco: '''Hi! * '''Blossom: Wait Melissa, where's Milo and Zack? Aren't they usually with you? * Melissa: 'Sometimes, I hang out with my other friends. ''As Lori walks around, she sees a store with a poster saying "The next generation of phones! This new model will help give you an edge in life! Buy today!" * 'Lori: '''That literally sounds so over-hyped- I love it! ''*she charges into the store* * 'Jenny: '''Well, I think we have a winner. * '''Jelo: '''Gang, follow that girl! ''The gang follows Lori as she runs to the phone store excited. Milo and Zack arrive to where the gang once was. * 'Milo: '''Where's Melissa? * '''Zack: '''I don't know. ''Lori is in the store, examining the phone. The gang arrives in the phone store, finally catching up with Lori. * 'Robin (Iconoclasts): '''Have you ever thought of replacing your phone? * '''Jelo: '''Nah, I'm used to it. * '''Melissa: '''I thought you owned a tablet. * '''Jelo: '''It just broke. And besides, I got myself a Wacom Intuos! * '''Lori: '''Shopkeeper! What can this phone do? * '''Shopkeeper: '''Oh, anything you want! Not only can it contact anyone, anywhere, but it also has tons of contraptions to help you with your everyday life! For example- ''*conjures dirty laundry* ''Uh- how did that get there? Anyway, watch, as this phone cleans it all in a jiffy! ''The phones sprouts arms, and in a few seconds, the laundry is so clean that it shines* * 'Melissa: '''That's cool! * '''Marco: '''Whoa, what just happened? * '''Star: '''Oooh! * '''Lori: '''Woah, this is literally awesome! I'll buy it! * '''Shopkeeper: '''Perfect! Now- ''*the shopkeeper gets out a sheet of paper* ''Now, I need you to sign here, assuming you are responsible for any damage and or casualties that the phone inflicts. * '''Lori: '''Well, as long as I get the phone! ''*she signs her name on the paper, and pays for the phone* ''Thank you! * '''Shopkeeper: '''No no, Miss. Loud. Thank ''you. * 'Melissa: '''So, Lori. What are you gonna do with that new phone of yours? * '''Lori: '''So many things! I can talk to Bobby, and with you guys, anywhere I want! Plus, with all the gimmicks this thing has, there are no limits! But- I wonder why the shopkeeper wanted me to assume liability for any damages to other things? ''Marco shrugs. * 'Jelo: '''That would probably be called a reverse warranty. * '''Lori: '''Well, originally, I was gonna get a new phone only until my old phone was fixed, but with this, who needs my old one? ''*the phone suddenly rings* ''Hello? * '''Luna (on the other line): '''Yo, dude! * '''Lori: '''Oh, hi Luna * '''Luna: '''Hey, I was wondering if you guys wanted to come to a concert going on here. I got some extra tickets. * '''Lori: '''Yeah, sure! See you then! ''Luna turns her phone off. But as she does, her screen starts to glow... * 'Lori: '''Luna told me the concert is close to here. Let’s go! * '''Blossom: '''Okay! Hold up, I'll call my sisters. ''*calls Bubbles and Buttercup* * 'Melissa: '''Okay, but make it quick! ''The gang heads to the concert. * 'Lori: '''This should be the concert hall. Lets head inside. ''They do, and when they enter, they find the concert hall to be in ruins! * 'Luna: '''Oh, thank heavens you dudes are here! This place is a wreck! Ever since you called me, Lori, terrible things have been going on.... *she points to a gang of dark Inklings, causing havoc* You gotta help me! Bubbles and Buttercup arrive! * '''Bubbles: '''Hey, Blossom! Hey, guys! * '''Star:'Hi! * '''Buttercup: '''I heard there was a concert- ''*notices the wreckage* ''What is going on? I thought there was a concert! * '''Bubbles: ''*to Melissa* And aren't you supposed to be with Milo and Zack? * '''Lori: '''This happened- after I called Luna? That literally makes no sense.... * '''Jelo: '''Nothing makes sense until you learn the context behind it. * '''Lori: '''Well, maybe this was just a coincidence! I doubt I caused this! * '''Janna: '''Evil does strike in unexpected places, so... * '''Jenny: '*fighting the Dark Inklings* ''Guys, I hate to break up a conversation, but I could use some help here! * '''Marco: '''Sure thing! ''*karate-chops a Dark Inkling* * 'Jelo: '''Just when I thought squid kids were so 2015. * '''Star: '''Superstar Meteor Shower Explosion! ''*shoots a space-themed blast that explodes at the Dark Inklings, stunning and damaging them* * 'Lori: '''The shopkeeper said this phone could do anything, so maybe it can help us fight! ''*she opens up an app, and it asks her to type in a keyword in order for the phone to attack. She types in “Electric” and a bolt of lightning shoots out of the phone, zapping the Dark Inklings* ''Woah! That shopkeeper was right! This really can do it all! * '''Star: '''Cooooool! * '''Melissa: '''Huh. That's pretty neat. * ''CITRON? Category:Stories Category:Stories by CITRONtanker Category:Pages without links